westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Evidence of Things Not Seen
MATTHEW PERRY ('FRIENDS') GUEST-STARS AS WHITE HOUSE UNDER SECURITY LOCKDOWN WHILE PRESIDENT MANEUVERS TO RETRIEVE SPY PLANE -- After a gunman fires three shots at the White House, the staff remains under lockdown as the President (Martin Sheen) negotiates the return of a downed spy plane while Josh (Bradley Whitford) interviews a candidate (guest star Matthew Perry, NBC's "Friends") for associate counsel -- and a spirited card game allows everyone to let off steam. Summary Cast :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Matthew Perry as Joe Quincy :and Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer Guest Starring :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet :Michael O'Neill as Ron Butterfield :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Renée Estevez as Nancy Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Peter James Smith as Ed :William Duffy as Larry :Robert Alan Beuth as Translator :J.P. Hubbell as Agent #1 :Bradley James as Agent #2 Donnie :Willie Gault as Agent #3 :Jim Moret as Reporter :Penny Griego as Anchor Quotes :C.J. Cregg: The substance of things hoped for, and the evidence of things not seen. :Toby Ziegler: I think what he's asking is why, on most other nights, do you think the world's going to hell in a hula hoop, but tonight... :C.J. Cregg: We dip twice and eat gefilte fish? :Toby Ziegler: Suzy Creamcheese, do not attempt the Haggadah. :C.J. Cregg: I know how to bless the soup, too. : :Will Bailey: 'Okay, I've searched "equinox" and "egg" and the news isn't good for the believers. :'C.J. Cregg: 'What sites did they send you to? :'Will Bailey: 'ThingsThatAreWrong.com. :'C.J. Cregg: 'There's no such site. Trivia *In one of the scenes, Toby calls C.J. Suzy Creamcheese. Suzy is a fictional character created by Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. Her ambiguous nature is referred to on the album ''Freak Out!, and Toby uses the term to signify that he doesn’t understand the mood that C.J. is in. *Despite Will's search efforts, there are a number of pages discussing the Equinox Egg Balancing Myth, which derives from the Chinese New Year tradition of balancing eggs popularized by a 1945 Life magazine article. *CJ parodies the famous "Four Questions" of the Haggadah ("Why is this night different from all other nights?") *Krupin's by Leo in the opening scenes was a local DC landmark in upper Northwest DC, until Morty Krupin "hung up his apron" in 2010, retiring and closing the deli. *The incident that is sending Will to Wyoming is similar to the opening scene in War Games. John Spencer plays one of the Air Force officers in the scene. '''ERRORS *When CJ Cregg is balancing the egg in the final scene, the clock on the wall says midnight (which, in the show, it is) but her wristwatch shows 4:35.[http://www.moviemistakes.com/tv3811 Evidence of Things Not Seen @ Movie Mistakes] *Zoey Bartlet states her father was Governor of New Hampshire for eight years. A gubernatorial term in New Hampshire lasts only two years, and Bartlet was governor for two terms — four years in total. *Zoey said she came back the White House to check on Charlie after the shooting, but she doesn't bother to inquire about her father, who obviously also works in the West Wing. *Will describes the launch crew officers failing to launch Minuteman IIIs at potential incoming missiles. Minuteman is not an interceptor and would not be used for this purpose. Further, the launch offers would have no data on incoming threats or the authority to make an independent launch decision, they respond only to orders received in emergency action messages and the President is the only person who can order such a launch. Links :[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0745618/ Evidence of Things Not Seen @ IMDb] Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 4